


Teammates Get Aftercare

by j00j



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Leonard Snart, Caning, Canon Queer Character, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flogging, Gideon is a Good DM, Kink Negotiation, Oral Sex, Paddling, Pegging, Queer Het, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Top Sara Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j00j/pseuds/j00j
Summary: The one where they find kinky shit on the Waverider.





	Teammates Get Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> *handwaves* This is set sometime around Season 2-- Lance is Captain but Snart isn’t dead. 
> 
> Thanks to [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/) and [nicasio_silang](nicasio_silang) for beta reading, and numerous pals for cheering me on.

“WHOAH I was NOT expecting to find… this.” came over the radio just as Sara was pulling her boots off to turn in early for once.

“Jax, could you be a little more specific? How worried do we have to be?” asked Sara, jerking her boots back on. Jax had said something about exploring the Waverider some more, and god only knew what he’d found this time. 

“Uhh, I don’t think… It’s fine. Nothing to worry about here.” He sounded almost… embarrassed.

“Never mind, we’re already up.” Leonard drawled over the comms.

They met to find Jackson standing awkwardly in front of a previously undiscovered compartment.

“Well, what is it? Rip’s porn stash? A creepy robot body for Gideon?” 

“Um. Well. It’s.” Jackson opened the compartment and stepped aside wordlessly.

Sara whistled. 

“I haven’t seen anything like this since the time Mick and I pulled a heist at Folsom Street.” Leonard smiled fondly at a graduated row of metallic butt plugs. 

“I haven’t seen anything like this since the League of Assassins. And they didn’t use this stuff for fun. Uh, Gideon, this is for fun, right?” Sara’s eyes moved from a series of whips on hooks to linger on a rack of canes-- wooden, metal, maybe some kind of plastic?-- to a flogger that was almost certainly too fuzzy and pink to be intended for pain. The compartment was the size of a small closet, but someone certainly had used the space effectively. 

“Standard issue recreational supplies for Time Masters, Captain Lance. I have a library of instructional videos and safety protocols for each item should you wish--”

“Time Master bondage videos aren’t going to help me be a better timeship mechanic, Gideon. Uh, you guys have fun with those. I’m going to go look at the engine manual again. Somewhere else.” Jackson hurried down the corridor.

That left Sara testing the feel of a thin cane against her thigh. She felt Leonard’s eyes follow the movement. Was that a blush?

“You wanna tell me what you and Mick did at Folsom Street?”

“The usual. Robbed a bank vault nearby, got away smooth in the crowd, played with fire a bit, stole some pretty toys along the way. Didn’t even have to change outfits.” He made a show of adjusting his customarily tight pants.

“I’ll save the heist story for later. Tell me about the pretty toys you stole and what you liked doing with them?” Sara idly drew the cane up and down her leg. This should be good. 

“A really beautiful nice set of floggers, a high end vibrator, a pair of bored, underappreciated submissives. We had a nice time. But I bottom, mostly. It’s sometimes nice not to be the one with the plan.” He fondled a whip idly, running his thumb over the tip. 

“Sometimes.” Sara arched an eyebrow.

“Okay, you’ve got me, I’m a pushy bottom. That’s clearly not a problem for you, Captain. Now, what do you like?” He’d discovered a bag in the depths of the compartment and hummed thoughtfully as he started putting things in it. 

“I like a lot of things. I’ve always liked this kind of power. But since the Lazarus Pit it’s a way for me to focus, to be really in control. It feels safe.” She balanced the cane on an open palm, closed her fingers around it, as if to illustrate.

“But… Gideon, can you yell at me if it looks like I’m fucking this up?” She’d only done this a few times since the Pit, and it had always been good, but it had been in Star City’s rundown little fetish club, where the regulars were surprisingly responsible about checking on people. 

“I will need more specific guidance on Mr. Snart’s limits, Captain Lance. And your own.”  
“Fine, Gideon, we’ll be good boys and girls and negotiate. Sara, shall we take this somewhere more private before someone else comes along?” He zipped the bag decisively and strode off towards her room.

Sara smirked, twirled the cane once, and followed.

* * * 

“So. I like pain. I’m not really into roleplaying or elaborate protocols, but I like to get out of my head. Sex is on the table if you want it. What else?” Leonard offered the bag to her with a bit of a flourish. 

She opened the bag, seeing gleaming metal and smelling rich leather. Very him. 

“I can _definitely_ work with that. I take it you’d like me to use this?” She pulled out a strap-on harness and dangled it suggestively. 

“Oh yes.” He closed his eyes for a moment, and there was a hint of desperation in his voice. 

“Gideon, how do kinky future people sanitize their sex toys?” Sara asked before she got even _more_ distracted.

“The cabinet has a sanitation cycle that works for all items so they can be enjoyed by any crew member who wishes to partake.”

“That’s… an image. But good to know. Moving on.” she said. 

“The Waverider medbay takes care of diseases and not getting pregnant, no means no, stop means stop, I would _love_ to go down on you if you’d like, and if I put it in the bag I want it used on me. No bondage, and don’t _actually_ hit me in the balls. No gags. You know how I like to talk. Clear enough, Gideon?”

“Satisfactory if not comprehensive, Mr. Snart. Captain Lance?”

“Yeah. I like kissing. Oral’s good, either way. No blood, it reminds me of work. I don’t want to get fucked today but fingers are good. I don’t think either of us like being startled. You can call me ma’am if you want but you don’t have to. We do this again if we want to but it’s not a relationship, it’s teammates having a good time. Cool?”

“Alllways.” Leonard cocked an eyebrow.

“Good.” Sara’s voice lowered and she reached for the back of his head, felt the close-cropped hair as she pulled him into a kiss. When he drew back, they smirked at each other for a moment. Then her smile turned predatory, and she shoved him back towards her bed.

“Take your clothes off.”

Sara watched him strip, letting her finally see the body beneath all that tight clothing. He was matter-of-fact about it-- not shy, but not really flaunting it. He was pale-- they all spent too much time in space, and Snart wore that damn parka everywhere. He had just a bit of dark hair on his chest, a bit more at his crotch, outlining his hard cock. She made a show of looking him up and down, admiring the wiry strength that came from climbing into places he shouldn’t be and fighting his way back out when he had to. “Very nice.” 

She pulled out items one by one-- a bright stainless steel cane, a thick black leather paddle, a flogger made of some of the most beautiful leather she’d ever seen. Snart had an eye for quality, as always, but she’d test the balance and feel of everything for herself. 

“Now’s a good time for requests if there’s something you’d like first. Or last.”

He pulled out of a deliberately showy sprawl on the bed for a better look. “It’s not very on brand, but I like a good warm-up first. Three guesses which one I want last.”

She set the strap-on and harness at one end of the arrangement of toys she’d created, rummaged in a drawer for some lube and a towel, along with a bottle of water.

“Hands and knees, on the bed.” That put him at a good height. The room was small, but she had enough space to swing the flogger.

“Nice ass, Snart.” She moved behind him, squeezed gently. Squeezed harder.

“Thanks, Lance. Looking forward to getting my mouth on yours.”

“Mmm.” She gave another appreciative squeeze. Time to move things along. She pulled back and delivered a firm smack. Then a few more.

“Good start. Keep going.” Snart wiggled his ass a bit.

“You asked for it.” Sara picked up the paddle and started a rhythm of short, swift blows. Not too hard, yet. She felt him start to settle into it, then began to swing with more force.  
“Oooh.” Now she was getting somewhere.

Several good smacks later, she moved on to the flogger. She swung it a few times in the air in his line of sight, getting used to the feel of it, letting him see it. He nodded.

She came in closer, trailing the thick falls of the flogger along his ass, then over his upper back. “Okay to hit you here?” 

“Mmm.”

The balance wasn’t perfect for her, but she could make up for it with strength, and the marks it left over his shoulderblades once she got going made her _want_. He wasn’t loud, but she was getting some grunts out of him. She wondered what it would take to really break that composure.

They might not get there this time, but Sara was ready to step it up a bit. She leaned against him, reached for his neck and gripped it firmly, pushing down. “Turn over.”

He did, eyes not quite meeting her gaze, legs dangling over the side of the bed. She grabbed the cane that started this and poked him in the chest, dragged it up to his chin, forced him to look at her. He looked beautiful as he got into this, but she needed to check in again. “You ready for this?”

“Bring it.”

She poked him once in the chest, gently. “Do you _ever_ say ‘please?’” 

“Keep--” He started to say. She traced the cane lightly over one nipple, watching it tighten up. “Going and you just might-- mmm.” She ran it over the other nipple. “Get there.” 

She placed the cane on his thigh and paused again-- she wanted him to have to wait for her just a bit. 

The first hit went to an upper thigh. He inhaled sharply.

“Stings, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah. Keep going.”

She laid a series of precise, even stripes up and down his thighs, smiling as he breathed harder and tensed up a bit with the effort to remain still. She let him rest for a moment and ran her fingernails along one of the welts. “Pretty. More?”

“Not there, though.”

With two gentle taps of the cane on his side, she urged him to turn over again.

“Here?” She dragged the cane over the curve of his ass, along the back of his thigh. 

“Mmm.” She didn’t give him time to settle in before delivering another series of hard strokes. “Yeah. Yeah. Ok. Enough.”

“Too much?”

“Just… a little. Let’s move on to something with a bit less bite.”

“Ok.”

She picked up the stainless steel cane and slid it along the welts.

“Is that better, Captain Cold?”

“Ahhhhhhh”

“Thought so. I should’ve known you’d go for something shiny. Can you take this now?”

“Try me.”

She swung, pulling it a bit more than she had the others, and earned a grunt that sounded right. She went for it again, a bit harder, then again, looking for just a little more from him, found it when he gasped and leaned forward, away from the pain. “That’s it. That’s good. Had enough of that?”

“Yeah. Just… your hand?”

“Of course.” She rubbed the marks, squeezed, dragged her hand up and down his back, scratching hard, but not drawing blood. She was pleased to watch him settle onto his forearms, ass still in the air.

She delivered a few more smacks, then ended with a couple of playful punches.

“Done?”

“For now.”

“Good. I want your mouth.” She pulled off her shirt, watched him stretch a bit and breathe deeply as she crossed her arms over her head to yank off her sports bra.

He eased off the bed and sank to his knees, hands behind his back, as she worked on her boots and pants.

“Very nice.” Sometimes his showy side really worked for her.

She settled onto the bed, legs on either side of him, squeezing his shoulders once with strong thighs. Then she reached forward, gently cupping the back of his neck and stroking his hair again. He brought his hands forward to slide up her legs, leaned in, and began to lick slowly. She noticed him pausing a little here and there, not teasing or hesitating, just hearing her reactions and adjusting, obviously taking real pleasure from the experience. That always really did it for her. She started to gasp and grind into his face a little as he got into a good rhythm. “Yeah, yeah, that’s good. Like that.” He hummed appreciatively.

He slid one hand along her inner thigh, traced her vulva with his thumb, making more enthusiastic noises as he felt her start to get wet. When she really started to moan, he drew back just a bit, rubbed his cheek gently against her thigh, and said “You know, we never did negotiate about stubble burn.” 

Sara groaned in exasperation and grabbed the back of his head.  
She waited a moment for a sign that it was okay to _make_ him get back to work.  
His smirk turned into a soft smile, and his eyes closed with pleasure. But he also deliberately rubbed his face against her thigh just a bit harder. She guided his face back into her crotch. “That’ll be a nice reminder of this later. But it’s time to focus.” 

He focused, licking around her entrance and rubbing her clit with his thumb. She moaned, then twitched as he accidentally rubbed a bit harder than she liked. “Hit a nerve?” he said into her crotch. 

She rolled her eyes and placed both hands firmly on the back of his head.  
He settled back into a steady rhythm. 

“Good. Good. Yeah.” 

He dragged his tongue back up to her clit, moaning as she arched up into it. 

She closed her eyes and growled, struggling a bit not to grind his face into her crotch. He kept going, making contented little sounds, until she came with a groan and flopped back onto the bed. 

He leaned back on his knees, showily licked his thumb, and smirked.

“Gimme a second.” She let him see how dopey she got after coming, grinning and closing her eyes for a moment. “When I can move, I’ll take that smirk off your face.” 

“I’m in no rush.”

“You...say that now.” It might take a few seconds. She’d really needed that. But she’d need her coordination back to get the harness on.

It did take a bit of both of them fumbling with the buckles, laughing a bit, but they got it settled in place. Leonard had stayed on his knees and couldn’t resist leaning forward and putting his lips around her cock, sucking a bit and looking up at her through those long eyelashes. “I’ll want more of that from you another time. Now get back on the bed. Hands and knees work for you?” 

“Mmm, definitely.” He positioned the towel strategically and settled in while she shoved the toys back into the bag.

Sara found the lube and then took her time opening him up, stroking the welts on his ass with her free hand while she did so. She flicked one for the pleasure of hearing him gasp again. As a reward, she caressed his balls, stroked his cock a few times.

“You ready?”

“Ungh. Please.”

“Finally, a please.” 

She settled the strap-on at his entrance, admiring how nicely it fit against her. She moaned softly as she started to push in and it started to vibrate gently. 

“Hmm, I wonder what else it does?” Leonard chuckled.

“Please DON’T ask Gideon right now. I WILL hurt you.”

“Tempting. But right now I just want you to give it to me.” She could almost _feel_ him relax his muscles, letting her further inside. She grabbed his hips and pushed forward, slowly.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s it, that’s good. More.” This was a greedy Leonard Snart she could work with. She started to thrust, looking for a better angle. She stroked the welts on his back, spread her hand flat, and pushed _down_. “Touch yourself.”

He went down to his forearms, spread his legs a bit wider, looking for the stability to free up a hand. “Lube?”

“Shit.” She swore as she almost toppled them over trying to reach for it, laughing and finally managing to squirt it into the hand he reached back.

She got both hands on his hips again, and gripped hard, waiting until he started stroking himself before moving.

“That’s it. You’re going to come with this kinky future cock in you and you’re going to love it, Snart.”

“Ooh, talk time travel to me, baby.” Thank fuck he didn’t demand they take this seriously. Life was too serious to take sex seriously, Sara thought as she really gave it to him for that comment. 

It really had been too damn long since she’d done this. Her thighs ached.

Adjusting the angle again and fucking into him more slowly, she wrung another groan out of him. She moved like that steadily, and dug her fingers into his hips.  
His hand sped up and he started moaning with every stroke. 

He came, gasping almost silently, then collapsed onto both forearms, breathing hard.  
She stroked one thigh gently, then pulled out slowly, encouraging him to lie down all the way. “There. Was that what you needed?”

“Fuck. Yes. Thank you, Sara.” She’d rarely heard him so sincere.

She sat next to him, taking a moment to breathe and stroke his back. She grabbed the towel and helped him roll to his side and to clean up a bit more.

“Give me a minute and I’ll be out of your hair.”

“Bullshit. Teammates get aftercare, unless you really don’t want any.”

“What do I get, cocoa and being told what a good boy I am?”

“If you want, but for you I’d probably spike the cocoa.” She’d see if she could get him to accept a little praise next time.

“Sounds good.” The drawl was back. She settled down next to him, and yanked a blanket over them, poking him in the thigh with the strap-on to make him chuckle. She really would get that cocoa in a minute.


End file.
